Kiss of Insanity
by StrangeAsWeird
Summary: After a hard day's work trying to teach Aang earthbending, Toph meets Sokka by the fire and discovers something interesting about him. Tokka. Mention of Kataang. Written For Tokkalover, my first review and favorite ever.


A hot fire nation sun was just setting over the horizon, and Aang's earthbending teacher, Toph, was at her wit's end.

"I told you, Twinkle Toes, it goes like _this_."

Toph simply stomped her foot to the ground, and a mini earthquake shook their camp. Aang, ever so light on his feet, toppled to the ground in an instant, earning an eye roll from his teacher. With a gust of wind, Aang sprung to his feet again, and with a harsh stomp of his food, he tried to imitate what Toph had just done, but to no avail. The only thing he seemed to accomplish was make his flying Bison, Appa, roll over and continue the slumber he had been enjoying on the soft earth. Toph massaged the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Lesson's done for the night. Katara needs you for nightfall."

His eyes brightened at that before he scampered away. She could tell his pace quickening at just the mention of the waterbender's name. Toph could tell, even though she was blind, that Aang loved Katara like nobody's business. She didn't dare make fun of it, though. Even if she was the brash and blunt individual the Gaang had come to know and love, she had her limits. She could tell if she said anything, an air of awkwardness would befall anyone that dares to hear her.

_Eh...Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen'll figure it out eventually and have lots of little Sugar Toes and Twinkle Queens…or would it be Twinkle Sugars and Queen Toes?_

Toph chuckled to herself and sat by the campfire with a mighty plop that lightly shook the earth. She pulled her knees up to her chest in able to have her feet even more directly linked to the earth. She "saw" the young watertribe man, Sokka, sitting across from her. He was polishing his boomerang affectionately, longingly. He hadn't used it in battle since they were in the Earth kingdom, but now that there were in the land of the dumbasses, (Sokka would call it that, and Toph would reply with an uncharacteristically girlish giggle) he couldn't use it, because it would blow their cover. Toph smiled sadly as she continued to "watch," admiring the great care he took and also wishing he would touch her the way he did his boomerang.

"Are you hot or something, Toph? Your face is all red."

She noticed only now that she felt heat pooling in her cheeks at the thought of the nonbender touching her with such tenderness as he did his boomerang.

"Oh…hot? Yeah. That must be it!" She quickly started shedding her clothing to illustrate her point. Since Toph was blind, she didn't really have much body shame, and would frequently change from her undergarments to her regular clothes out in the open. Zuko and Aang would avert their eyes right away, but Sokka's eyes would linger just a second more than the other boys, not daring to take a millisecond more. He watched her now with his breath caught in his throat, and Toph's feet tingled at they felt a new sensation from within Sokka's body.

His heartbeat quickened, identically to Aang's when anyone mentioned the word "Katara," but that was the lesser of interest. She could feel something different; something foreign. She could feel the concentration blood shift, and it flowed downstream, pooling just below his core. Toph's lips upturned in a smirk. She caught on to what that meant.

"Enjoying the view?"

Sokka roughly swallowed. He knew he had been fingered. _Oh GODS, that was a bad choice of words. _What he meant was, he wasn't in the most pleasurable position. _Shit! That's an even WORSE image! Curse my brain…_

With each passing second of the argument happening within the watertribe boy's thoughts, Toph began feeling back to her usual, confident self. With each skipped beat that his heart made; with each rough swallow of his throat; with each stammer of his lips, she grew more sure. His flustered sounds had gained the earthbender the upper hand for once, and she was hell-bent on using it to her advantage.

She sat up a little taller in her cushion of earth and tilted her head, as if to give the look of expectancy. When her question fell on empty air, she piped up again in her youthful, but dignified and authoritative tone.

"Look…I know it's hard for you to form a coherent sentence at the best of times, but it's a simple question…and if you refuse to ask it, well…I'll just have to take that as a yes."

Then everything passed by in a blur. One moment Toph could remember sitting up straight with a cocky smirk painting her lips, and the next, she was forced to lie back with another's lips pressed against her own. All her inhibitions went up in flames; swept up in the campfire that they now recline in the hearth of. The girl was enthralled by the embers of passion building within her, and she did something that was so utterly crazy that, to this day, she curses and thanks herself at the same time for.

She kissed him back.

She was the most delicate she ever had been in her life as she cupped his face with her hands. Allowing him to take over the kiss, she brushed her fingertips (the nails of which perpetually caked with earth) ever so gently against his facial features. It was a technique she never bothered to use since taking up her earth sight. Her hands explored his face to the point where she could practically picture his face in her mind, and she made a rather interesting discovery.

Sokka was quite the attractive young man.

Her arms flung around his neck and her dominant personality quickly overtook the kiss, even though she didn't have the slightest idea of how this "kissing" thing worked, but judging from the sounds that the young man made, she was doing something right. Their tongues locked in a heated dance, and needy hands slid through hair and across clothing and soft skin. They were lost in each other, and only the voice of a rather smug firebender brought the two lovers back to reality.

"Ha! I called it! Aang! Katara! You guys owe me five gold pieces!"

Toph and Sokka turned to blankly stare at Zuko and with a shrug of their shoulders, proceeded to try to swallow each other once more. Even Zuko's gagging noises didn't separate their embrace.

Yes, Toph was utterly crazy to kiss Sokka back. No one ever accused her of being sane. Who said that insanity was a bad thing?


End file.
